


My Favourite Guys

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Mickey, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, adjusted prompt, awkward parenting from mickey, mentions of drinking, mild child tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Revised Summary) When Yevgeny gets upset that Mickey pays more attention to Ian than him, Mickey must quickly learn how to resolve the issue...even with pretty much all of the Gallaghers, Balls, and Milkoviches staring at him at the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts, but here's my Tumblr: 
> 
> cantfuckinbelievethis

‘Dad, Dad, Dad, watch this!’ Yev cried out, doing a handstand in the centre of the Gallagher’s living room.   
  
    They’d all been invited around for a party, but after everyone had already gotten a little drunk, it had quickly turned into a movie night. This was mainly because Svetlana had brought over Yev and the Ball twins, so they couldn’t really be that rowdy around the kids. Ian, however, was already drunk. And when he got drunk, he got needy. The problem also was that Yev really liked having his dad’s attention.   
  
    ‘That’s great, man!’ Mickey congratulated awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say about it. ‘What are we watching?’   
  
    ‘I want to watch Die Hard!’ Carl pretty much shouted.   
  
    ‘I want to watch whatever Mickey wants to watch!’ Ian actually shouted, plopping down into Mickey’s lap and not noticing as Yev scowled at him.   
  
    ‘Yes, Ian, we know. You’ve said it for the past five minutes,’ Lip groaned and rolled his eyes. ‘Can we just fucking pick something already?’   
  
    ‘Dad, Dad, Dad!’ Yev shouted, yanking on his leg and trying to pull his attention from Ian who was cuddling up to him.   
  
    ‘What, Yev?’ Mickey asked tiredly, already struggling with making sure Ian didn’t seem to drunk around the kids. He was also trying to make sure that Ian didn’t try and jump him right here, which he seemed to be wanting to.   
  
    ‘Can I sit with you?’ Yev asked.   
  
    ‘If you stay quiet while everyone’s trying to watch the movie,’ Mickey bargained, knowing his kid was a talker. When Yev nodded, Mickey patted his other knee. ‘Get on up here, bud.’   
  
    Yev crossed his arms, scowling a little. ‘Can’t he move?’   
  
    ‘I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s about to pretty much fall asleep,’ Mickey said, when what he really meant was Ian was about to pass the fuck out. One beer really did fuck him up. ‘Just sit on my other side, Yev. What’s the matter?’   
  
    Then, in a true eight-year-old fashion, Yev’s face went red with rage and he cried out, ‘You always pay more attention to him than me!’   
  
    Everyone turned to Yev, his scream breaking through whatever conversation they had been having. Fiona passed out a few bowls of popcorn before plopping down on the floor by Svetlana’s legs, watching with everyone else as Yev’s tantrum began. It was kind of amazing watching Mickey dealing with a screaming Yev, because they’d never really seen Mickey parent before. Sure, small things like picking Yev up or playing with him, but discipline was never something they’d really seen yet. Yev was normally well behaved. Svetlana, however, just went on her phone, deciding that tonight was her night off. Ian had also passed out by now and not even a bomb going off would wake him.   
  
    ‘That’s not true, Yev,’ Mickey sighed.   
  
    ‘Yes it is,’ Yev grumbled, crossing his arms. ‘He’s your favourite! You’re always checking on him and when he’s sad, you stay with him all day! Now he’s fine, and you’re still sitting with him over me!’   
  
    ‘Come on, you know you’re both my favourite guys! You guys are my favourite people. You completely beat out Mandy and Svetlana!’   
  
    ‘Fuck you, douchebag,’ Mandy grumbled, throwing a piece of popcorn at him.   
  
    Mickey sighed, not really knowing how to resolve this. Deciding he just had to try his best, he slightly nudged Ian a little away so the man rolled into the couch arm and continued snoring. Rolling his eyes, Mickey reached out and picked up Yev, plopping him on his lap.   
  
    ‘Look, sometimes I do pay more attention to Ian, but sometimes I pay more attention to you,’ Mickey reasoned. ‘You know that Ian needs a little help sometimes. When that happens, I have to help him, and that’s why you have your mom to help you while I’m doing that. But, Yev, you know that if you ever needed me, I’d always put you first, right? Ian’s an adult and can, mostly, take care of himself, but I’ll always be there if you need me, okay?’   
  
    ‘Is he weirdly attractive right now or is it just me?’ Fiona whispered.   
  
    While Svetlana and Mandy both screwed up their faces in disgust, Vee, Debbie, and Kev all nodded in a little bit of a daze. When Mandy snorted and smacked Kev, he just blurted, ‘What, people who are good with kids are hot! Doesn’t matter the gender.’   
  
    Mickey rolled his eyes before turning back to Yev. ‘You know what I’m sayin’?’   
  
    Yev huffed, but nodded anyway and curled up against his dad. When Mickey dropped a kiss to the top of his head, Yev smiled a little before crying out, ‘I want to watch Die Hard!’   
  
    ‘ _Yes_ ,’ Carl laughed and fist-bumped Yev.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Ian got drink and won't let go of Mickey, he and Yev accuse each other of hogging Mickey all the time. The Gallaghars and Milkoviches and Balls watch amused with popcorns in their hands. 
> 
> Okay, what happened here. And I shall explain it. When I started writing this prompt, I quickly realised that what I was going to end up with was a drunken adult having an argument (even if it's only a small one) with a child. I know I could've just written it playfully, or having Yevgeny older, but there have been some personal experiences that kind of makes this a trigger for me (nothing too bad, don't worry). However, I hope, despite my adjustments, you still enjoyed this!! If the anon who sent me the prompt isn't happy with it, feel free to send it to another writer who can, hopefully, fulfill your wishes!


End file.
